Peter's Journey/Issue 44
The next morning it was extremely warm, the group where all outside moving their supplies into the different vehicles, Ben had driven the big land rover that was parked in the other house which had the boat attached to it “just park it here” said Peter as he pointed to the area where he wanted Ben to leave the car, Ben then got out of it and started to help load up the guns into the land rover. “what time do you want to leave at?” asked Jack “just whenever we get everything packed away, hopefully that’ll be very soon” replied Peter “should we bring these?” asked Judy as she and Henry came out with two saucepans each “yes, put them into one of the cars” replied Peter “oh, if you find any wire then bring that” said Peter “why?” asked Scott as he walked over to Peter “well I was thinking, we’ll need some sort of defence system encase there’s walkers on the Island” replied Peter “don’t be daft, there won’t be any walkers there” said Scott “scratch the wire message” shouted Peter “walker” said Sarah, Peter then took up his bow and an arrow and aimed it at the walker, he then released the arrow and it hit the walkers head “shit, we’ve got more than that” said Sarah “no guns” shouted Peter “Henry run inside and get everyone a melee weapon” shouted Scott, Ben and Scott then lifted a machete from the car, Jack got a crowbar, Peter then stood still on the grass and released another arrow at one of the walkers, but missed its head “bad day just” said Peter as he smiled over to Scott, Peter then took out an arrow from his pouch on his back and ran towards the walker that he missed and stabbed it in the head, he then put the same arrow onto his bow and shot another walker in the head, then he took out his chef’s knife and sliced it at an oncoming walker, “here” shouted Henry as he ran out with a bag of melee weapons that where in the house. Everyone that hadn’t got one took one and ran towards the walkers “Peter, there’s too many of them” shouted Sarah from the roof “get up on the roof” shouted Peter “what?” asked Scott as he looked around to Peter “the ladders, use them to get onto the roof” shouted Peter. Then Henry ran behind the house with Judy and John to go up onto the roof, as John was walking up a walker appeared from the side of the house, Henry ran towards it with his bare hands, and tackled it to the ground, just then an arrow hit the walkers head, “get up” said Peter as he took out the arrow “how many left?” asked Scott “forty” replied Peter, he then got out a machete and ran towards the front of the house with Scott. When they killed a few more walkers it was only Scott, Andy, Jack and Peter left at the front of the house “to hell with the noise” said Peter as he took out his magnum, he then fired a shot at the walker, Scott then took out his pistol, as did Jack, just then a walker was shot down, Peter looked behind him to see Sarah with the rifle pointing at them. Just then Peter ran out of rounds and he had to reload, Sarah then covered him and started to shoot again, when Peter had reloaded she stopped, soon the walkers where dead. “that’ll attract more you know” said Scott “I know, come ‘on we got a lot of work to do” said Peter as he reloaded his gun again, he then went back into the house, Jess had come down first and followed him into the bedroom, she shut the door “hey” she said “hey, you okay?” asked Peter “yes, just we haven’t had much time lately since we left the Estate” replied Jess as she started to unzip his zip on his trousers “no, not here we’ve got too much to do and the noise will attract more walkers” he said as he kissed Jess on the lips, he then walked out of the room, Jess looked at the door and sat on the bed, she then lifted the box of clothes and took them out and put them into the Hyundai. An hour passed and the group had finished packing, Scott, Ben, Henry, Jess and Laura had broken into the boat house and got five canoes and six kayaks and one large sailing boat (fitting six people onto it), the group had then mustered outside the front lawn of the house. “okay so we’ve got enough boats now for everyone, all of the supplies will be going in the sailing boat, Jack and Ben are taking charge of that, Gareth will be accompanying them, the rest will be on a kayak, apart from Sarah, Nathan and Judy, who will be on the other powerboat. We’ll be taking all of the vehicles down, and using the fuel from the cars that we siphoned with around the cul-de-sac, it’ll be a three hour journey at the least, hopefully it’ll be a calm ish day out there, the waves aren’t bad, so that’s a start” said Peter as he smiled to them all “let’s move out” said Scott as he got into the Hyundai. Then everyone got into their vehicles, Peter lead the convoy on his bike, followed by Ben in the land rover, Scott in the Hyundai, Sarah in the Nissan and Nathan in his Citroen. As the group neared the harbour’s boat house/shed they stopped, with the exception of Peter and Sarah who drove on to the car park, there they stopped their vehicles and walked back to the others. “okay, let’s get take the kayaks down to the beach, two per person, one at the front an-d one at the back, let’s go” said Peter as he walked to the first kayak and lifted the front up, Scott took the back of it and they started to walk down to the beach. After they leave them down at the beach they all walk back to the shed “what about the boat?” asked Henry “well Ben can take his one down and everyone going on that will get in before it goes into the” said Peter before he was interrupted “wrong, we can’t take the sailing boat, there’s no wind, we’ll have to go by what we’ve got just” said Jack “alright then, whatever you think, then everyone that was going in the sailing boat can go into the canoe or the motor boat” replied Peter “we’ll get the power boat attached onto the Hyundai, Scott can then bring it to the water” said Peter. In less than an hour the group where on the water, Peter took the lead in a kayak, closely followed by the others. When they got out of the harbour the power boat drove on ahead, leaving a few large waves, nearly capsizing Henry’s kayak. As the group got out in the sea they all stayed closer together, with the powerboat at the rear, as they saw the Island ahead of them they saw a grey cloud rearing towards them, with Gareth in the powerboat he got hold of the radio and contacted Peter “Peter big grey cloud coming from the east. Over.” “copy that” replied Peter as he picked up his radio “okay guys, not long now, one last push” shouted Peter as he paddled faster. When they got to the Island two and a half hours later Jack released the anchor of the powerboat close to the beach as the other kayakers paddled as hard as they could and only stopped when the kayaks stopped as the front of them got onto the beach, they pulled them up then and helped the canoes onto the beach, the last two had the supplies and people from the powerboat. “that wasn’t too bad” said Scott, Peter was looking into the forest that lay behind the large beach, he walked up to him “anything wrong?” asked Scott “just after what happened last time we went to that Island back at the boat club, I think we should get a group to scout the place first, I’ll take them” said Peter “good idea, I’ll come with” added Scott “sure” replied Peter, he then walked back to the others “right, I’m taking a scouting team to roam the Island, who’s coming?” asked Peter, Jess, Gareth, John, Jack, Scott and Shannon all volunteered. “alright, get a few supplies packed up, ammo, water, stuff like that, we leave in five” said Peter as he walked over to his bag pack where he kept all of his things, there he took out a box of ammo and put it into a smaller bag that he had and he put in a bottle of water and a wafers bar, he then took up his arrow pouch and counted twenty arrows “anyone seen the rest of the arrows?” asked Peter “yeah, there in the canoe” replied Jess “thanks, we might get a hunt while we’re out today” said Peter. In five minute the scouting team where ready to move out “okay, we’re just scanning the area, anything suspicious you whistle, don’t be shouting over to anyone, stay in sight of the person in front of you” briefed Peter “let’s get going, we’ll eb back before dark” said Peter “you better be” replied Sarah as she laughed at them. Out in the forest it started to get slightly darker as the trees where blocking the sunlight “it’s a good thing that rain cloud didn’t hit us” said Scott “sure is” replied Jess “we’d be in soaking clothes all day” added Shannon, out of nowhere they heard a gunshot, everyone ducked down “was that ours?” asked Jack “no, it came from ahead” replied Peter, Peter then gestured to them to make no noise from now on in, he then signalled for Jack to take Jess and John to the other side and for Scott to take Gareth and Shannon to the right side and Peter to say in the middle, he then peered too see if anyone was there, but he couldn’t see anyone, he then heard a screaming coming from the others, they looked around and Jack stood up and started to run back to them, but was shot right in the head by a bullet. Then they heard gunfire coming from the beach, Peter loaded his magnum and started to fire at the person who shot Jack, then the others joined in, Scott and Gareth then started to make their way back to camp, where the shootout was still happening. As Scott and Gareth got nearer to the beach, they hid behind two trees as they could see the attackers, Scott then lifted up his gun and started to shoot at them, as did Gareth, soon they noticed them and returned fire, but at this stage they were getting picked off by both ends, soon Peter and the others returned to help out, John was supporting a dead Jack with him so that they could bury him. When the attackers where all dead they returned to the beach, Peter embraced Henry in a hug, he then looked down to see Alice lying on the beach, motionless. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues